


Unwitting fascination

by Blue Mousie (NiebieskaMyszka)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/Blue%20Mousie
Summary: Ace is looking back on his first meeting with Bonney and the moment when he had find out nature of relationship between Thatch and Marco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is, it's my first smut (or fic in general) in English posting without beta-reading. I guess, I'm a little suicidal (and inpacient when it comes to searching one). So if there is a nice person who thinks it's worth a shot, contact me by [tumblr](http://niebieskamyszka.tumblr.com). I desperatly need one, I know.
> 
> As to this story: it's series of three one-shots about Ace and Marco's... intime life. Part 1 is esentially an introduction to Part 2 with Marco/Ace pairing. Part 3 is for now - a suprise (although list of character may give it away). 
> 
> Disclaimar: One Piece and its characters belong to Oda-sensei. I've borrowed them only for a moment to tell my own story.

The most embracing moments in life are usually connected to one's sex life.

At least it was true in his case.

One of them had happened short after Grandpa arrived in Dawn Island to announce that Ace came to age when he could set the sails. He suggested – not without a hint of possible Fist of Love if Ace even thought of doing anything different – a run to the nearest Marine's base for sign up.

It had upset Luffy, who only in next three years would leave Dadan's care to achieve his dreams of collecting a crew and become the Pirate King.

True be told Ace didn't like women because many of them had been more cruel to him than rest of the world. In contrast to men women used words which hurt with deep, stinging pain lasting for very long time. Blows fading after some days, for verbal assault to heal is need not only time but big amount of stubbornness and love too.

There wasn't a lot of people who would give it to Ace of their own free will.

So he tried to keep women as far as possible, making only one exception for Dadan. She, even if would not admit it directly, has grow on him and Luffy, like they did on her.

He didn't know his mum but he assumed he'll like her too.

But — for men, Grandpa said — it was unnatural to completely deny their needs – namely: once in a while man must having sex, preferably with women – not Grandpa's word, just random guy's drunk advice.

After Grandpa's talk about the birds and the bees (although it was even more awkward than admitting of having wet dreams in the first place) Ace learned that his parents done it so he could be born.

(It was fun to seeing Grandpa being the one uncomfortable for once; Ace dared to ask question — which he already knew the answer — only to annoy Garp even more. Luffy's laugh his ass off when Ace related him whole story.)

In some way he knew it will happen sooner or later. So he tried to be prepared.

Bonney was a pirate with pink hairs who loved meat as much as Luffy did. One's would say a perfect match for Ace.

Meeting after crossing Reverse Mountain ended with food-eating contest which Bonney won leaving half-contiuous Ace fast asleep.

They travelled together for a while since Bonney didn’t formed her crew yet, and kept asking Ace to join her. It was more tease than actual question, both of them knew that.

Having fun fighting against strong opponents and arguing over smallest thing until the inevilable day came.

Making love with women wasn't what Ace had expected.

It was quite a fight before Bonney had pointed out Ace was more handsome without the ugly black hat. For that he retorted she would be prettier if she was a lot younger, _some old hag_.

It ruffled Dadan's feathers and, it seemed, Bonny's too.

Only not the way Ace had assumed.

Yes, she got more angry, even threatened him with promise to cut his manhood when given a chance but in next attack instead of finish him off she just... pinned him to the ground and waited.

It was, to say the least, totally embarrassed. Luffy would laugh his ass off seeing Ace like this.

 _Stupid old hag_.

„Now aren't you more handsome this way?” she teased.

Ace only blushed brighter that his flames.

„Aren't cute too?” she said before reaching his lips and covering with her own.

It wasn't a kiss. Not yet. Just... a question?

Ace didn’t know that at the time, so struggled to get free more humiliated than amused.

„What the... Are you nuts?!” Bonny yelled out after Ace gave her a head butt. „It hurts, you prick!”

„That's the idea!” Ace shot back still being pinned to ground under angry women. „Just what... why did you kissed me?!”

„Because... Wait” she trailled off looking at Ace's red face. „I couldn't be your first, aren't I?” she smirked seeing even more shades of red on already scarlet face.

Perfect, now she has an upper hand in this. If only he wasn't so embarrassed and didn't like her so much...

„It wasn't like that, dummy” she smiled a lot warmer now. „I just nudged you. You know, to see if we were on the same page.”

She held both his wrist but — by now — Ace knew he could free himself any time. If only lower parts of his body didn't started moving on their own...

„Guess I wasn't completely wrong.” Bonny mused.

And then she kissed him for real — with tongues and open mouths.

Much later Ace learned that kissing means a lot more as just simple kiss.

The sign of affection and honest intent.

In other words: his was lucky meet nice women who didn't take advance over him although it was one big mess.

It was nothing compared to the circumstances in which Ace discovered that _every part of_ _Luffy's_ _body_ was made of rubber. Not to mention how to explain his stupid brother the concept of wet dreams... though Ace – 16 years old self as he was at the time – wasn't any wiser, because... well, it was all about rubbing sensitive place, right? And what will one's do if his staff was more gummy than hard? Ace should leave this privilege for Grandpa to explain; it would prevent him from having nightmares after such detailed talk about different kind of... meat. 

I t wasn't the first time he was seeing her naked  torso – Bonney wasn't  the type to hide her body from view –  though now she gave him a privilege to admire the lower part. 

Her warm and soft skin against his chest when they kissed was foreign sensation. There was heat unlike anything he felt before. Her breath was rigid and she sighed all the time.

With every moan Ace could feel that slowly build tension made him to push harder, faster, just to get a glimpse of sudden urge raised through thrusting hips to empty mind.

I t was madness made out of humans needs and nature's way to create a new life.

_How weird_.

Y eah,  sex with  that  women was a bit messy,  _but_ _nothing out of_ _the ordinary_ ,  Ace telling himself every time recalling her smirk after he ended deep inside her . 

After they  planned to depart he thanked sea god for prevent him to follow asleep. 

Sometimes his _problem_ with napping any and everywhere  was annoyed as hell. 

  
  


Considering everything by now Ace should get used to catching people with their pants down – quite literally if Thatch's exposed backside could've be any clue. 

And seeing his hands on Marco's hips, making him so vulnerable...

Ace gulped.

Marco's pupils – he looked at Ace on his four, dammit — were huge and unfocused, like he wasn't unaware what's happening around. 

Seeing him in such state, if being quite honest,  was n't a bad  feeling .  Not at all. A bit uncomfortable maybe,  but only because... well, Moby Dick was  one loud and lively place, so finding a  silent corner to  get rid of discomfort between one's leg turned out to be quite a challenge... 

...against which  Ace still kept fighting.  With no results what’s so over .

„I'll... come another time” he told nobody in particular, afraid to look at Marco again (open-mouthed Thatch completely forgotten). „It's nothing urged.”

He literally flew from their view for entire afternoon. And a good part of following day.

That night Ace has his first wet dream since he have joined Oyaji's crew. It was all about trapping Marco underneath him and starring into his half-opened eyes...

…only to see him smiling lazy, satisfy grin a moment before world blurred.

(His bunk at the morning was such huge mess that Ace just threw away the bedsheets not telling anyone the true reason behind it – although people like Teach or Izo figured out without Ace letting them know.)

After that Thatch has smug smirk on his face every time he saw Ace (especially as he caught Ace starring at Marco with cheeks burning brighter than his own flames).

Telling him, it's nothing like Thatch's dirty mind made up (maybe because partially... mostly... it was truth) lead them nowhere. So Ace stopped with no hope.

Couple of weeks later Thatch finally left off. Marco have quitted avoiding Ace, though they never talked about _that_ _afternoon_. Which didn't stop ped Ace from dreaming about thrusting into Marco's hot, muscular body.

It took two and a half months for both parties to deal with elephant in the room.

In one particularly lazy evening Thatch told him that Marco was looking after people responsible for latest groceries. Or, in this case, lack of them in inventary.

Yeah, that was quite a prank on good, old pineapple.

Moby Dick was a huge ship, probably the biggest in the world, and its crew wasn't any better. In theory perfect place to hide. One's could be more wrong.

After thirty minutes, give or take, Marco found and forced him — along with other wrongdoers — to listen lecture about annoying mischief. At least Oyaji has a little mercy and let them go after brief note to _not doing it again,_ _gurararara_.

He thought about apologising Marco for giving him hard time but... to doing that Ace needed to go to his cabin...

In truth he wasn't there since _that time_. To many wet dreams to be comfortable around Marco in such narrow space.

Knocking at the door Ace trying to get things he would say... only his mind was all but one suggestive image.

„Come in” sounded Marco's voice from the other side of the door before he could do himself up.

Taking a deep breath Ace entered the cabin. Things will work out somehow as they always do.

...Should know better.


End file.
